Queen's Blade: Demon King
by Goddragon99
Summary: A demon from a another dimension come to this world to conquer, fuck every women and become the demon king. Rated M for Smut! You have been warned!


A large portal opened up in the sky as the demon fell through the portal before it has closed itself. The demon landed at a abandoned village and use it as his temporary base. The demon is not just any other demon he is a archdemon, one of the strongest and most powerful of the demon race. He had red skin with black marking over his body, yellow glowing eyes, short black hair, a long pointed tail, giant black bat like wings, and black goat-like horns. He also wearing a long loincloth. The demon named is Luke.

The few days later, he was mining his own business getting ready summon his soldiers until he heard a voice behind him.

Leina: Stop right there, demon!

Luke: Huh?

He turned around and see a woman with armor holding a sword and shield. She had short golden hair tied into two braids that framed her face, soft pink lips and big blue eyes. She had a plump voluptuous body that was encased in a large, curved metal breastplate that struggled to contain her ample breasts and left her back bare, with only a few leather straps holding it onto her body. All Leina had on her lower body was a red loincloth covering her pelvis, with black thong panties underneath. She had on chainmail gauntlets that went up to her elbows and metal boots that only went up to her knees, leaving the rest of her creamy thighs bare. Her only weapons were a broadsword and a round iron shield for defense.

That woman is Leina Vance, known as the Wandering Warrior, and former heiress of the Vance family. She is here to eliminate the demon that had been living at a abandoned village that lied on the borders of her country. After he saw her, Luke got a hard on his demon's cock grows his 12-inches long pushing his loincloth to the side.

Luke: Well, hello there, lady. What you doing here?

Leina: Ah! Disgusted!

She is shocked and gross out by the archdemon showing his huge boner in front of her.

Leina: My name is Leina, I heard about report about a red demon in this village and I'm here to kill you, demon before you kill someone!

Luke: You think you can defeat me!

The demon move little closer as Leina was slightly frighten as the archdemon is towering over her. He is about 9'1" feet tall while she is about 5'7" tall. A huge size difference between them.

'This is going to be a tough fight.' Leina thought as she noted its size and strength. The blonde can sense it demonic aura in the air but quickly got serious.

Even now, Leina could feel the tingling through her whole body that was steadily growing by his menacing aura, but she ignored it. The beautiful warrior had no idea that she already lost the fight before it even began for not know that he is one of the most powerful demon in this world.

The demon is laughing before grabs a sword and pointed at her. Leina took a deep breath and raised her sword, ready to fight.

'I can do this!' Thought Leina.

Leina: I will beat you!

Luke: Bring it on, female warrior!

With her newfound courage, Leina let out a battle cry and charged forward with her sword raised, ready to begin the fight against the demon.

**30 minutes later**

Leina panted heavily as she ran through the road. Her armor was cracked and falling apart, her shield was broken on the ground back where she fought the archdemon and all she had was her sword on her to defend herself, not that it would do any good. Her body sported a few bruises and cuts, while each step she took only made the pain growing in her legs get worse by the minute.

It was no use! She couldn't defeat that demon! The whole fight was completely one-sided. She was so confident that her skills as a beautiful fighter, a woman taught by her sister Claudette herself, would've been able to handle a mindless beast and many soldiers with little effort. It should've been nothing compared to her faith and power in her sword.

This creature was like nothing she had ever fought before. Its strength was beyond that of its size, its speed was greater than what she expected and its skin was like it was made of steel, easily deflecting her strikes like they were nothing. And its smell, the scent of its beastly musk made Leina's head fuzzy. It was a far more dangerous foe than she originally thought.

She couldn't win against him.

She heard the loud grunts of the pursuing demon and Leina forced her tired body to run faster. She looked behind her to see if it was close, and thus she didn't see the rock on the ground that she was coming up on. With a cry, Leina tripped on a rock on her first five steps and went falling onto the ground as her sword went flying and landed 20 feet away from her. Her fall had jostled her armor and finally caused the cracked metal chest piece to break apart upon impact, revealing her bare breasts to the world. Leina tried to pull herself up but froze upon hearing heavy foot step behind her.

'He's here' she through.

Leina slowly turned to face the demon, her heart beating wildly in her chest. The Archdemon stood strong and tall behind her, displaying its dominance over her. It was breathing heavily, not from exhaustion, but from anticipation and lust. His eyes roamed over Leina's exposed body; staring at her heaving breasts, large and soft, with pink nipples that grew hard from the cold air and the intensity of its gaze as well as the demonic aura that was affecting her body. All she had on were her gauntlets and boots, and she felt its gaze focus on her moistening pussy, which was still covered by her thong, though the loincloth was ripped to shreds.

Leina knew what was going to happen next. She wanted to fight back, but her sword was just out of reach, and she knew that she couldn't get to it in time before it caught her. A small voice at the back of her mind told her to submit, to let it have her body so that she would not have to suffer another humiliating defeat despite not knowing that demonic aura making her think that. Her eyes looked at the erect cock that was pointing at her and she felt her mouth water. It was right there, ready and waiting to penetrate her body if she liked it or not. The heat in her nethers grew to an unbearable degree and she couldn't take any longer.

Luke: Ready to die, warroir!

Leina: Wait! Stop! I...I surrender! I sumbit!

Luke: Oh really? Then, show me that you sumbit!

With a heavy heart, but no regrets, Leina got on her knee bowing down to him as a sign of submission. And the archdemon accepted the offering with a laugh.

Leina: P-Please be gentle with me!

Luke: I'll might!

He lunged forward and covered her body with his large form. The first thing he did was grab her breasts with its large hands, kneading them vigorously without hesitation. He only groped her chest for a minute before leaning its head towards her tits, engulfing the soft orbs in his mouth. Leina blushed and whimpered as the demon ran his tongue along her breasts, covering her orbs in thick drool. He bit at her tits, sucking on her flesh and biting at her hardening nipples which were rosy red from all the attention they were getting. His drool was dripping from his mouth now coated her torso and began to drip off her nipples onto the ground.

Once he was done with her breasts, Luke pulled his head away and stood up. Leina felt him grab her two braids use them as handle and pull her head forward until she was right in front its large shaft. Knowing what it wanted from her, Leina obediently got to her knees and leaned in close to the large cockhead. She could see pre-cum leaking from the tip and the smell of his musk made her mouth water. She wrapped with her hand around the shaft and pumped it until she saw more pre cum leak out.

Luke: Now, suck it like the slut your are!

Leina could take it no more and took the first inch of the cock into her mouth, sucking away at the fat dick without any care for her own self preservation. She lapped up the pre-cum and ran her tongue around the fat head, trying to engrave its taste into her mind. As her right hand pumped what was not in her mouth, her other hand reached between her legs and tore off her thin panties, digging her gloved fingers into her wet pussy. The combination of her masterbating and her deep throating the cock made Leina reach the first orgasm of the day, shuddering as she released clear juices all over her fingers and thighs.

Her sucking also increased as a result of her strong climax, shoving as much of the demon's length into her mouth as possible then pulling back while sucking hard. She could hear the pleasured grunts of the demon and it spurred her on to push herself. Eventually her sucking had caused Luke to reach its own climax and it suddenly grabbed her head and pushed its cock deep into her mouth, not stopping until its head poked the back of her throat. Then, with a loud grunt, it released its seed.

Leina's eyes went wide as she felt the cock in her mouth swell a bit before shooting a large wave of cum into her mouth. Her eyes rolled up a bit as the creamy taste of its cum assaulted her taste buds, making her mind go hazy each time she drank down glob after glob of white goo that oozed down her throat in the most pleasurable way possible. So great was the volume of its release that her mouth overflowed within seconds and cum leaked from the corners of her mouth, dripping down her chin and falling onto her slime covered breasts.

The demon's orgasm soon began to fade and its flow of cum began to lessen as well. It loosened its grip on her head, allowing Leina to slow pull her head off its cock, sucking any traces of cum that was left. When she finally took her lips off the head, the cock gave one last jerk and lathered Leina's breasts in a heavy layer of yellowish cum, further making a mess of her torso.

Leina sat on her knees, breathing heavily and trying to swallow the thick cum that still coated her throat. She licked her lips and ran her hands along her breasts, smearing the sticky jizz into her skin in a sort of trance and sloshing the remaining cum in her mouth around her tongue. It was all so depraved and disgusting and that made it all the more arousing for the young woman. She don't know that demon cum will slowly corrupt your mind

She was so busy playing with herself that Leina did not see the demon move until she found herself facing away from him and standing on her hands and knees. Leina felt the archdemon grab her hips and start poking his cockhead against her still leaking pussy, gaining a whine from her. It planned to take her right there. She looked forward and clenched her hands into fists, trying to brace herself for the hard fucking she was going to get.

Luke: Get ready, slut!

The Archdemon got in position behind her and shoved seven inches of its cock into her body in one go. The sudden intense fucking she got made Leina give a girlish squeal and knocked the breath from her. Her cries of shock and pleasure echoed throughout the abandoned village.

Luke: Yes, cry for me! Cry for my huge dick!

The demon did not even wait for her to get used to its size as it began to pound into her body without mercy. Leina's body rocked back and forth with each thrust, and the splitting of her folds by the fat length spearing her again and again had knocked any rational thought from her mind. Her mouth was wide open as she gave breathless pants, drooling, saliva and streams of cum that she did not swallow. Her eyes gazed blankly forward. She was a mess and she fucking loved it.

Each insert of its cock into her pussy, nearly penetrating her cervix and poking her womb, filled the air with obscene squishy noises caused by the friction of the shaft against her moist insides. This sound was only overshadowed by the loud slaps of the demon's hips against Leina's firm ass cheeks. Every time it thrust into her, its hips hit her ass with enough force to make her flesh to jiggle. This showed just how hard it was pounding into her.

It wasn't long before Leina had another orgasm, this one as strong and violent as the last one. The archdemon didn't even stop as her body convulsed and seized up, but it did feel her pussy lips squeeze his cock tightly. The demon moans loudly and increased the force of its thrusts to get more pleasure from the increased friction, and soon it to felt his climax approaching.

When it began to feel that tell tale tingling in its balls, so he shoved its entire length into her pussy, actually piercing her cervix and punching into her womb. Once inside, the demon began to hose down her womb with a deluge of cum. Leina let out a gasp and fell forward onto her cum coated breasts, her lower body still being held up by the demon. She could feel every pulsation of his cock as he dumped more cum into her without restraint, and she could feel the thick cream flood into her womb and make her lower abdomen swell a bit.

The walls of her pussy were also coated with semen, getting lathered in cum on the first wave and getting filled beyond capacity in the second. The third blast had caused a huge amount of cream to leak from her pussy and down her sweat covered legs. Luke didn't let go of Leina until it pumped all its cum into her body, giving short, jerky thrusts all the while. The archdemon climax tapered off and it pulled its cock from her pussy slowly.

The minute the head of its cock left her stretched opening, a flood of demon's cum of Leina's folds and fell to the ground in a puddle of thick cum like a waterfall of pure cum, piling into a growing puddle that gathered between her knees.

Suddenly Leina felt very strange through her whole body, then she screamed in great pain in her body as thing iniside of her changing her from inside-out.

Leina: Ahhhhhhh! Wh-What is happening to me!

She dig down her finger deep in the ground as her body begin to transform. Leina's skin started to turned dark brown, her eyes change color from blue into red, her hair grew little longer with red highlights, her fingernail grow longer and sharper, she grows a pair of bat-like wings, and also grew a tail with heart shape tip. Finally her pain has faded away and it seem that Luke's cum turns Leina into a demoness.

Luke: Rise up, my love!

Leina begin to stood up on her feet, she look her new from before look back at her master/king.

Leina: Hello, My Lord!

Luke: Haha! Hello, Leina your ready to started our conquest on this world.

Leina: Yes, my master!

Luke: Good! Hahaha!

A person is hiding behind the wall nearby Luke and Leina was. That person was Nanael, the messenger of heaven had follows Leina on her quest to kill the demon and see the whole happen. She is not help her because the archdemon was too powerful for her to handle and the demon might kill her or rape her.

Nanael: Oh no, this is very bad, that demon have take over Leina and planning to conquer the world and maybe heaven too. I better tell heavin about him!

Luke: Tell them about who?

Nanael: Ahhhhh!

The angel turn around seeing the archdemon standing behind her, she have no idea how he got behind her and found her while she hide her presence too.

Nanael: H-How do you find me?

Luke: I knew that the whole time when Leina got here! Now, I will do to you?

The angel was scared what the archdemon going to do to her that she tries fly away before he decide to do, but he saw that coming, the demon grab her ankle before she got away and slam her down on the ground.

Nanael: Ow! that very hurt! Huh?

She look up and see the archdemon is towering over her with huge size. Nanael feared what he is going do to her now that waves her arms around showing that she is surrender to him.

Nanael: Wait! Wait! I surrender, please just don't kill me, eat me or rape me!

Luke: ..Okay!

Nanael: Huh?!

The angel was confused that the archdemon is sparing her despite he had rape Leina just a minute ago.

Nanael: Why?

Luke: You and I are very similar to each other!

Nanael: What?! How we are similar?

The archdemon smiles.

Luke: Lust!

Nanael: Excuse me? Lust!

Luke: Yes, you want a harem do you!

The angel was shocked that he knew about her desires.

Nanael: How do you know I want a harem?

Luke: I sense your lust inside of you despite you being angel who all about be pure and avoid all sins.

Nanael: I..I..I

Luke: You dont have to explains yourself! I want a harem of sexy and beautiful women and you want a harem of sexy and handsome men. Why can we help each other to get what we wants.

The angel was surprises by his offer to help get her own harem.

Nanael: Okay, I'm interesting in your offer. What in it for me and how can I help you?

He had big grin on his face.

Luke: It's simple, you have to do is don't tell heaven or your leader about me and located any beautiful strong woman or ones who are in the Queen's blade tournament and tell me their location so I can enslaved in my harem. And each you find I will give a man for each ones!

Nanael: What?!

The angel was drooling through her mouth as she was daydream about so many men to have for each woman she find. Nanael has no longer care if she get punish for help a demon to conquer the world and enslaving every woman in the world if she have a least man for herself it will be worth it. And beside she dislike all women on earth it's better if he had all women for himself while she have all men for herself too.

Luke: Hello, do we have deal?

The angel snapped out of her daydream after hearing him talking to her.

Nanael: Huh? What?

Luke: I said, do we have a deal?

The archdemon reach out his hand waiting for the angel to shake his hand to accept his offer.

Nanael: Yes, I accepted your deal, my friend!

She reach out her hand, grab the archdemon's hand and shake it.

Luke: Very good, it is a started of a beautiful friendship, my angel friend.

Nanael: I agree!


End file.
